


Endlessly Forward

by WastedAndReady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala, Not really sure when this is set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedAndReady/pseuds/WastedAndReady
Summary: Sam and Dean both die. Nobody really knows who they were, but they still get to be legends.





	Endlessly Forward

Afterwards, Dean dragged Sam's body back to the motel room. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he couldn't leave his brother behind in that Place. He was lighted-headed from blood loss and all he could think was that he and Sam should just try and sleep it off one last time. He laid his brother down on top of the stiff floral comforter then dropped down onto the adjacent twin bed and closed his eyes.

It was nighttime when Dean finally woke up. He rolled his head to the right. In the darkness, a shape resolved itself into Sam’s body. The body faced Dean and he could see Sam’s sallow face and closed eyes. Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He turned away from the sight and did not remember fading back into unconsciousness.

Later, when Dean opened his eyes again, his head was heavy and could not move. The bed was soaked with his blood. He felt nauseous and dazed. He stared upwards-- his eyes tracing the tiny ridges and valleys of the popcorn ceiling-- and imagined a vast glacial wilderness. In the corner of the room, a small smoke detector light blinked, periodically illuminating the barren landscape. Dean felt cold and shifted his attention to the warm glow of the tiny light. As he watched it, its steady rhythm began to slow. The intervals of light grew longer and longer until Dean could only see the red light.

The red light became a stoplight and Dean watched it though his windshield. It was reflected as a thin red line on the hood of the car and appeared as a tiny dot in each individual rain droplet that dotted the glass. Dean felt a familiar hum beneath him and flexed his grip on the steering wheel. He turned to his right to see Sam sleeping with his head against the passenger side window. Sam snored softly as rain patted the car. Dean turned back to see the light turn green. He inhaled and Sam stirred next to him. The car pushed forward into the intersection and Dean exhaled for the last time.

\------------------------

Word spread quickly when two unidentified males were found lying dead in the motel outside of town. The Sage Gazette covered the story and the volunteer police force had to work to keep high schoolers away from the building. A few days later, when the bodies were connected with a case-closed FBI manhunt, a news van from Albuquerque arrived. Shortly after that, the swarm descended.

Rumors spread quickly through town: they were two con artists on the run, lovers hiding from their families, survivalists preparing for the apocalypse. As details surfaced --they were brothers, they were found in possession of multiple guns and occult objects, they were nomads who moved from town to town-- the mystery gripped the nation. CNN ran multiple stories with a rifle graphic. #WinchesterDeaths trended online. News anchors interviewed everyone in town and, after giving an extremely strange interview while stoned, the clerk at a local gas station became a key figure in most of the conspiracy theories. Eventually, though, no new leads could be found, the news people ran out of little old ladies to interview, and the nation moved on, only pausing to say Winchester in the same breath as "Hoffa" or "Oswalt".

The town couldn't let go, though. Strangers came to see the motel and look around for themselves. A Bed and Breakfast renamed itself the Impala Inn and the diner started selling "It was Sam" and "It was Dean" bumper stickers. Teenagers talked about the incident around campfire circles, between swigs of malt liquor. They told stories about unkillable ghosts, reincarnated brothers who fought on opposite sides during the civil war, ageless demons disguised as men, and time travelers fighting against their own destinies.The stories were meandering epics that older siblings passed on to their younger siblings long after Mom and Dad had turned out the lights.

In the end, the legends turned out to be true. The brothers lived forever as their Impala drove endlessley forward into the black night, propelled by stories that went on and on and on. 


End file.
